This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Clips and fasteners are known which are used to retain tubular shaped objects such as metal or rubber tubing used for hydraulic, vacuum, fuel and similar services, and electrical wires, cables, and wire bundles in automobile vehicles. Vibration and sound transmitted from an upstream or downstream component of the vehicle can be transferred through the fastener to the body panel to which the fastener is connected, thereby inducing unwanted noise. Resilient material inserts provided with these fasteners reduce noise transmission. To allow the tubular shaped object to be inserted into the fastener, the resilient insert material is either locally omitted in areas where the fastener material deflects during insertion, or the resilient insert material is either crushed or can peel away during insertion. Known designs therefore provide less than optimum coverage of the resilient insert material in contact with the tubular shaped object after the tubular shaped object is installed.